


carving pumpkins

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: “You want to carve a snake into the pumpkin?”





	carving pumpkins

“What are you doing, Jonesy?” Alice stifled a yawn as she padded barefoot into the kitchen, where FP had covered the table with newspaper, and appeared to have gutted a pumpkin. “Are you...carving a jack-o-lantern?” 

“It was Jellybean’s idea,” he said. “She knows you’re sad that Betty didn’t want to come back to celebrate Halloween. She thought maybe the jack-o-lantern would cheer you up.”

“I’m not sad,” Alice protested, though she didn’t have the energy to do so with much aplomb. “I’m just...hormonal. Of course Elizabeth doesn’t want to come home. I certainly wouldn’t blame her for that. She gets to go off to college and be normal and why would she want to stop that to see me?” She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, it was a nice suggestion. I just don’t feel very much like celebrating right now.”

“Hey, Al, it’s okay,” FP said, and he crossed the room to her, and she felt him wrap his arms around her, her bump pressed firmly against him. “We don’t have to celebrate anything. Not if you don’t feel like it.”

“No, Jonesy, it’s fine,” she promised. Alice wasn’t overly thrilled with the fact that Betty hadn’t come home since she had dropped her off at college, but she wasn’t going to ruin Jellybean’s enjoyment of the holiday as a result. “We can celebrate Halloween. It will be fun.” 

“I’ve never really celebrated it,” FP said, his voice low. “Was thinking that it might be nice.” 

“Never?” Alice glanced up at him. “Not even when the kids were younger?”

“Maybe once?” He shrugged his shoulders. “The boy, he wanted to go with his friends,” he sighed. “When he wanted to go at all. It was no secret my presence would have been...less than welcomed.” 

There was the feeling of guilt. 

She drew in a deep breath. “I think that it would be nice to celebrate Halloween,” she told him. “We can start our own traditions, with JB. And with the baby that’s on the way.” She ran her hand over her abdomen. “I want to do these things with you, with our family.” She shifted so that she could look at the pumpkin. “What did you want to make?”

“A snake.”

“You want to carve a snake into the pumpkin?” Alice’s brows rose. “What a bold stance to take.” 

“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” 

“No, Jonesy, I think it’s a fine idea,” she said. She squeezed his arm. “Why don’t we each carve one? You, me, and Jellybelly?”

“I’d like that,” he admitted. “You think she’d go for it?” 

“I don’t see why not,” she said. “This was her idea, right? Couldn’t hurt to ask.”


End file.
